Terra (Regime Earth)
Terra (Tara Markov) is a DLC Playable Character in Injustice 2. Biography Tara Markov/Terra was a young human nomad who used to travel the world alongside her boyfriend Beast Boy. The two eventually joined the Teen Titans and experienced brand new adventures. But unfortunately, Tara's happiness and joy tragically turned upside down when the Joker nuked Metropolis by tricking Superman into killing his wife Lois Lane, indirectly killing Beast Boy and Kid Flash with billions of people in there. After years of hiding after the Titans were disbanded and mourning Beast Boy, Terra was eventually found and recruited by Batman to join the Insurgency and help deal with Superman's Regime and Grodd's Society. She has a strong friendship with Supergirl and Batgirl and sees a mother figure in Black Canary, but is somewhat greatly hostile with Harley Quinn, who was the one who helped the Joker destroy Metropolis, which sealed Beast Boy's fate. And now, as Tara works to overcome Garfied's loss by helping Batman overcome new threats, Harley works to win her forgiveness. In-Game Animation * Intro: ** First to talk: Terra enters the arena walking in numerous rocks in the air. Then she summons three rocks in the air and enters her fighting pose. ** Second to talk: A large boulder falls in the arena and explodes, spliting lava everywhere. Terra walks out of the erupting lava and faces her opponent. She responds to the opponent by banging her fists together as three rocks float in the air and her eyes ignite yellow energy. * Outro: She rises up in the ground with a small pillar rising beneath her and slowly conjures an increasing earthquake before she unleashes numerous pillars from the ground around her along with a violent volcanic eruption behind her. * Round-won Pose: She crackles her knuckles while two rock hands do the same as she says either: "You better stand down or I'll make you." or "Anywhere you move is where I'll smash you.". * Wager Clash Stance: She locks with an Shield-based Rock construct attached to her arm. * Successful Wager Clash: She entraps her opponent's foot in the ground and smacks him/her with her Rock Hammer. * Defeated pose: The same of Catwoman, then she punches the ground while yelling in anger and sobbing. Gameplay Set Special Moves * Sand Spear: Terra summons a Sand Spear and throws it at her opponent. The Meter Burn version lets her throw two more to increase damage. * Gaia's Rise: Terra hits her foot on the ground and conjures a Stone fist to uppercut her opponent. The Meter Burn version lets her conjure Stone Chains which entrap her opponent, breaking their defenses. * Rockslide: Terra slides towards her opponent and tackles him/her with a small earth wave. * Meteor Fall: Terra summons a large earth-shattering rock falling from the sky towards the opponent. The Meter Burn version lets her summon two more. * Earth Teleport: Similar to Sub-Zero in MK vs. DCU, Terra falls on her back, dives in the ground and appears behind her opponent. The Meter Burn version lets her smack her opponent with a Rock Hammer after appearing behind the opponent. Trait * Magma Rage: Terra covers her body in lava, reducing damage taken and increasing damage dealt. Her Special-Moves (which are based on Rocks and Stone) become based on Lava. Super-Move * Aftershock: Terra uppercuts her opponent with a Stone Gauntlet. Then, she summons a massive Sand tornado around herself and the opponent, who is sent flying by the tornado's gravity. She throws three rocks at her opponent, smashes him/her with two large pillars, sends him/her higher with a small volcanic blast and crushes him/her in the form of a gigantic lava golem with a violent clap. Intro Quotes Against Aquaman Terra: "You're still loyal to them, Arthur?!" Aquaman: "I won't be judged for defending Atlantis." Terra: "No. You'll be judged for leaving it to the Regime." Aquaman: "Atlantis is off limits." Terra: "You think I'm afraid of some water?" Aquaman: "You've been warned." Against Atrocitus Terra: "Where on Earth do you get so much blood?!" Atrocitus: "Rage is my natural state." Terra: "For me, it's humanity's cancer." Atrocitus: "Unleash your anger." Terra: "And lose my mind? Not a chance." Atrocitus: "Let it out." Against Bane Terra: "" Bane: "" Terra: "" Bane: "" Terra: "" Bane: "" Against Batman Terra: "" Batman: "" Terra: "" Batman: "" Terra: "" Batman: "" Against Bizarro Terra: "" Bizarro: "" Terra: "" Bizarro: "" Terra: "" Bizarro: "" Against Black Adam Terra: "" Black Adam: "" Terra: "" Black Adam: "" Terra: "" Black Adam: "" Against Black Canary Terra: "At least you understand how it feels, Dinah..." Black Canary: "We all lost people, Tara." Terra: "But how can I forgive myself for not being there?" Black Canary: "Combat's all about controlling conflict." Terra: "Is it about controlling emotions too?" Black Canary: "And temper. Don't you forget it." Against Black Lightning Terra: "" Black Lightning: "" Terra: "" Black Lightning: "" Terra: "" Black Lightning: "" Against Black Manta Terra: "" Black Manta: "" Terra: "" Black Manta: "" Terra: "" Black Manta: "" Against Blue Beetle Terra: "" Blue Beetle: "" Terra: "" Blue Beetle: "" Terra: "" Blue Beetle: "" Against Brainiac Terra: "" Brainiac: "" Terra: "" Brainiac: "" Terra: "" Brainiac: "" Against Captain Cold Terra: "" Captain Cold: "" Terra: "" Captain Cold: "" Terra: "" Captain Cold: "" Against Catwoman Terra: "" Catwoman: "" Terra: "" Catwoman: "" Terra: "" Catwoman: "" Against Cheetah Terra: "" Cheetah: "" Terra: "" Cheetah: "" Terra: "" Cheetah: "" Against Cyborg Terra: "" Cyborg: "" Terra: "" Cyborg: "" Terra: "" Cyborg: "" Against Darkseid Terra: "" Darkseid: "" Terra: "" Darkseid: "" Terra: "" Darkseid: "" Against Deadshot Terra: "" Deadshot: "" Terra: "" Deadshot: "" Terra: "" Deadshot: "" Against Doctor Fate Terra: "" Doctor Fate: "" Terra: "" Doctor Fate: "" Terra: "" Doctor Fate: "" Against Firestorm Terra: "" Firestorm: "" Terra: "" Firestorm: "" Terra: "" Firestorm: "" Against Flash (Barry Allen) Terra: "I do hope you didn't forget about Wally, Barry." Barry Allen: "I've got a lot to regret." Terra: "Give me a reason to believe in you." Barry Allen: "" Terra: "" Barry Allen: "" Against Flash (Jay Garrick) Terra: "" Jay Garrick: "" Terra: "" Jay Garrick: "" Terra: "" Jay Garrick: "" Against Gorilla Grodd Terra: "" Grodd: "" Terra: "" Grodd: "" Terra: "" Grodd: "" Against Green Arrow Terra: "" Green Arrow: "" Terra: "" Green Arrow: "" Terra: "" Green Lantern: "" Against Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Terra: "" Hal Jordan: "" Terra: "" Hal Jordan: "" Terra: "" Hal Jordan: "" Against Green Lantern (John Stewart) Terra: "" John Stewart: "" Terra: "" John Stewart: "" Terra: "" John Stewart: "" Against Grid Terra: "" Grid: "" Terra: "" Grid: "" Terra: "" Grid: "" Against Harley Quinn Terra: "Don't expect me to go any easy on you, Quinn." Harley Quinn: "Hey, even Batman trusts me now." Terra: "But does he forgive you for helping that maniac?!" Harley Quinn: "You know I'm one of Mister B-Man's buddies now. Right?" Terra: "But I'll never forgive you for Beast Boy's death!" Harley Quinn: "I didn't know he was there. I swear!" Against Hellboy Terra: "" Hellboy: "" Terra: "" Hellboy: "" Terra: "" Hellboy: "" Against Herself Terra 1: "" Terra 2: "" Terra 1: "" Terra 1: "" Terra 2: "" Terra 1: "" Against the Joker Terra: "" The Joker "" Terra: "" The Joker: "" Terra: "" The Joker: "" Against Mister Freeze Terra: "" Mister Freeze: "" Terra: "" Mister Freeze: "" Terra: "" Mister Freeze: "" Against Poison Ivy Terra: "" Poison Ivy: "" Terra: "" Poison Ivy: "" Terra: "" Poison Ivy: "" Against Power Girl Terra: "" Power Girl: "" Terra: "" Power Girl: "" Terra: "" Power Girl: "" Against Raiden Terra: "" Raiden: "" Terra: "" Raiden: "" Terra: "" Raiden: "" Against Red Hood Terra: "" Red Hood: "" Terra: "" Red Hood: "" Terra: "" Red Hood: "" Against Reverse Flash Terra: "" Reverse Flash: "" Terra: "" Reverse Flash: "" Terra: "" Reverse Flash: "" Against Robin Terra: "" Robin: "" Terra: "" Robin: "" Terra: "" Robin: "" Against Scarecrow Terra: "" Scarecrow: "" Terra: "" Scarecrow: "" Terra: "" Scarecrow: "" Against Sonic the Hedgehog Terra: "You remind me a bit of Kid Flash." Sonic: "Was he just as fast?" Terra: "And as optimistic as Garfield." Sonic: "I'd say Shadow knows how much you're feeling, sweetheart." Terra: "Did he lose someone he loved too?" Sonic: "Yeah. And you'd remind him of her." Against Starfire Terra: "Should've come back sooner. Shouldn't I, Kori?" Starfire: "We all should, Tara." Terra: "I just hope it was worth it." Starfire: "I know how much you feel, Tara." Terra: "How can you be so sure, Kori?" Starfire: (softy) "Because Dick Grayson shared the same fate." Against Sub-Zero Terra: "" Sub-Zero: "" Terra: "" Sub-Zero: "" Terra: "" Sub-Zero: "" Against Supergirl Terra: "" Supergirl: "" Terra: "" Supergirl: "" Terra: "" Supergirl: "" Against Superman Terra: "" Superman: "" Terra: "" Superman: "" Terra: "" Superman: "" Against Swamp Thing Terra: "" Swamp Thing: "" Terra: "" Swamp Thing: "" Terra: "" Swamp Thing: "" Against Vixen Terra: "" Vixen: "" Terra: "" Vixen: "" Terra: "" Vixen: "" Against Wonder Woman Terra: "" Wonder Woman: "" Terra: "" Wonder Woman: "" Terra: "" Wonder Woman: "" Ending Quote "Well, this is it. The world's safe, Brainiac's down, the cities he stole are back to normal... ''(sighs) but that just won't change what happened years ago. What happened to my friends... What happened to the hero who inspired us to be what we are...(sobs) What happened to Garfield. At least I still have Dinah to look after me. She's been like a mother I never had. It's a good thing she decided to share her new home in Ollie's world with me. For a minute, I thought it wouldn't be enough. But then... I was finally happy again! Garfield, the boy I knew and loved. Alive. It was another reality where Beast Boy lost Terra just like I've lost him in Metropolis. Kara was right. I should never give up Hope like this too soon.''" Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Ashley Johnson Category:DLC Characters Category:Injustice 2